Sailor Moon: Moving on 3
by lilkris
Summary: It seems that Kris can not seem to get this moving away from danger thing correct... In the third and final installment Kris must find the Negavurse and defeat Queen Beryl while keeping a low profile...
1. Chapter 1 IntroductionsHome Alone

Sailor Moon- Moving on 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime Sailor Moon, but I do own my original character.

A/N: Please disregard everything that happened during the previous moving on 3. I could not find a way to continue the story from where I stopped so this is a new series for the moving on series. Please take note that most of the events that happened at the end of moving on 2 might contradict any events that happened on "Moving on 1"

Chapter 1- Introductions/Home Alone

"Hello, My name is Kris Wright..."

"And I'm Spirit Chris."

"For the past few years, we have been through a lot of stuff. Good and Bad... With my clone dead and me "returning back to America" I can begin to start my quest of finding the heart of the Negavurse. There is one small tiny problem that's keeping me from reaching my goal. The Outer Planet Soldiers was told to keep me away from the Negavurse at all cost. All I have to do is trick them."

"But there is one small problem with that Kris... Because of the huge battle with EMP. Queen Beryl will try to keep a low profile to stop you from finding the Negavurse."

"How would she keep a low profile?"

"Not sending any of her minions after you or the girls... "

"Ah... I see... I wonder how long can she keep a low profile?"

"Don't get any ideas Kris! Your objective was to move away from the girls and let them live their normal lives."

"Do you think the girls would mind if I disappeared for a bit?"

"Yes they would mind. Anyway, enough of me and the stupid human talking (Hey, I'm not a stupid human)... Its time to start the real introduction."

_**The third installment of this series starts in the arcade where Artemis, One of the two feline guardians of the Sailor Scouts, was in a middle of an important conversation with Kris, A human that was given the power thanks to his spirit, Spirit Chris.**_

"_**And that's the real story... If I'm correct Luna will tell the fake story." said Kris**_

"_**Good, I'll tell Mina the real story and we'll put an end to the Negavurse once and for all."**_

"_**What ever you do... don't tell Luna about my current whereabouts." said Kris**_

"_**Yes, just make sure you don't return back here..." Artemis says as he disconnects from the selected **__**arcade machine." **_

_**Later on that night...**_

"_**This is where it all starts here when Kris became the moon prince." Luna said as she explains to the girls about the current situation between Kris and the Negavurse. "When Kris was the Moon Prince, the Universe was in grave danger until you Ami banished him to Earth and took away his powers."**_

"_**I banished Kris to Earth?" said Ami**_

"_**Yes you did... somehow Kris did turn good but he is trapped in the Negaverse forever." said Luna.**_

"_**Mina... I need to talk to you alone." whispered Artemis.**_

"_**What for? Luna is giving us some information..." **_

"_**I know where Kris is?"**_

_**Mina was shocked as she heard the news Artemis whispered...**_

"_**But that's impossible... Kris is trapped in the Negavurse..."**_

"_**That's not true Mina... Luna is giving you all false information."**_

"_**What was that?..." said Luna.**_

"_**Nothing Luna... you can continue telling your story."**_

"_**I do believe Mina knows something that we don't know...tell us now!"**_

"_**I made a promise... I can not tell you this information."**_

** Sadly by force, Artemis told the girls about Kris's whereabouts. One small event caused a large chain reaction of events. During that time, The Sailor Scouts had to team up with Kris to fight the evil he has accidentally created. This creatures name was "EMP or Evil Moon Prince." Once they defeated EMP, everyone thought the world was back to normal until Kris decided to "Return to America". What the girls didn't know, could harm them as Kris actually moved to a different part of Tokyo. This time he didn't tell Artemis. As the girls foolishly make their way to America, this gave Kris a huge time gap between them on a wild goose chase and them realizing that Kris is not there.**

**Thus the real story starts here...**

"Ah... here it is... our new home." Kris said to himself as he parks his moving truck. "For once, I can live my life like a normal human with a spirit following them around.

"What's normal about that...?" Asked Spirit Chris

Kris shook his head as he made his way to the back of the truck.

"Okay, besides living a new life... how in the hell are you going to make money here?"

"Simple my dear spirit... I will find a simple job as a music teacher and a music performer at night."

"Are you sure this is a good idea... being famous will blow your cover."

"I'm not going to blow my cover. I know where I can go to be a background performer and to never be seen by the crowd."

One Hour later...

"And that's the last box..." said Kris as he carries it inside the house.

As Kris walks in the house, his neighbor walks to the entrance of the house and rang the door bell.

"I'll be there in a min-" Kris said as he clumsily misses a step and falls down one flight of stairs.

"Oh my... are you okay?" asked the mysterious woman

"Yeah..." said Kris as he noticed that Spirit Chris was telling him that she is dangerous.

"Dangerous? How... shes just my neighbor..."

"She's one of the outer Sailor Scouts..."

"Bullshit... now let me get up before she thinks I'm a weirdo..."

Spirit Chris lets Kris get up from the ground. Once he was up, Kris walked to the front door of his house.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know that I was getting visitors this soon."

"It's okay, anyway my name is Michiru Kaioh but you can call me Michelle if its easier for you to remember..."

"Hello Michelle, my name is Kris Wright, but you can call me Kris."

"Cool... well welcome to the neighborhood, I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Will do..." Kris said as he watches Michelle walk away.

"Don't you even think about it!"

"What are you talking about Spirit Chris? I wasn't looking at her ass... I swear..."

"Kris, your eyes were locked on as if they were homing missiles aiming at their target..."

"But can you prove it..."

"I was just watching your eyes...stupid..."

"Fine..." sighed Kris

Kris closed the door and started to unpack his things.

The day continues as Kris finally makes his way to get his license and mail address changed. Once that was over, Kris made his way to the school for his interview. Minus the fact that they were surprised to see that Kris wasn't wearing a suit for a interview, the interview was a success. Kris was to start his job next Monday. After the interview Kris made his way to a cafe for lunch.

A girl with dark-tan hair, wearing a white dress shirt and a light blue suit walks by Kris's table as she sits two tables away from him.

"Okay Kris, that's 2 of the 4 Outer Sailor Scouts... we need to leave this town."

"Why should I leave. They don't know who I really am..."

"Until one of them use a special item to scan suspicious humans... for example... YOU!"

"How in the hell am I suspicious..."

"Well you currently have a blank look on your face while staring at menu."

"I could be looking at the menu..."

"while being spaced out... I think you are a weirdo..."

"And I think you are being a bit to cautious about our situation..."

"Fine fine fine... but when they figure out who you are... don't come running to me for help."

"What do you mean by that! I am tending to your warnings, I just tend to not care at the moment."

"that's my point... you don't care until its too late."

"What do you mean by too late."

"Excuse me... Sir." said the waitress as she tries to get Kris's attention.

"When they are seconds away from killing your ass."

"Killing my ass? They work for me stupid!"

"Now is not the time to argue..."

"Well you started it... shit..."

Kris continues to argue with his spirit as the girl with the suit finally was annoyed enough to get up and help the waitress.

"Just watch, you are about to do something very stupid..."

"Like what!"

The girl launches her had toward Kris's face until Kris stopped her hand by grabbing her wrist.

"Like that... no normal human would be able to do that without proper training..."

Kris finally notice what was going on around him... 

"How did you know that I was going to slap you from behind?" asked the girl wearing the suit

"Sorry about that..." Kris said as he let go of her wrist and quickly walk out of the cafe.

The girl with the suit makes her order as she continues to wait for her friend to arrive.

"Amara... sorry I was running a bit late." said Michelle

"It's Okay..." Amara said as she starts to rub her wrist.

"Did something happen to you?"

"Well since you brought it up... yeah. There was this guy who was spaced out while looking at the menu. The waitress was trying to get his attention so I tried to help. Mind you, he was spaced out while all of this is happening. I was going to slap him across the head but before I was able to get any contact, the guy grabbed my wrist and stopped me from slapping him."

"Weird... kinda wish I was here sooner so I could have looked through my mirror to see if he was a demon."

"I don't know... I didn't sense any evil around the guy."

"hm... anyway we have a new neighbor."

"Cool, what is his name."

"Kris?"

"Sounds familiar... but I can't put my thumb on it though..."

"I see... well anyway you can meet him once we get home from my performance tonight."

"Okay..." said Amara

Later on that day, Kris made his way back home. The argument continues...

"How in the hell did you know that I was going to grab her wrist..." Kris yelled as he closed and lock the front door behind him as he makes his way to his bedroom.

"I don't know... a lucky guess?"

"Bullshit spirit Chris... you and I both know that if anything was going to happen me that could harm me in any possible way, you would be the first to know."

"Well how would I know that a slap to the back of the head was dangerous?"

"I don't know... but you could have stopped me."

"How? I'm a freaking spirit... I can't control your actions."

"And yet you can see what kind of action I'm going to do before it happens... thanks for the warning pal."

"Fuck off..."

"Why do I have to fuck off.. I didn't do anything wrong... All I wanted to do was to prove my point."

"Bull! All you wanted to do was to get another win... hell ever since we defeated EMP we have been bickering at each other as if we were an old married couple."

"Ouch... I'm not old..."

"Really..."

"If anything you are old..."

"Here we go again... I thought I made it clear not to mention my age again."

"but you said that we, quote , Bicker at each other as if we were an old married couple, end quote."

"..."

"Okay, I'm sorry about mentioning your age..."

"..."

"Come on Spirit Chris..."

"..."

"Oh shit, let me guess... hell froze over again?"

"2 Outer Sailor Scouts near by..."

"Again with the warnings...I don't need your warnings."

Kris hears the doorbell ringing.

"Coming..."

Kris opens the door and sees Michelle and the girl wearing the blue suit.

"Well shit..." Kris thought to himself as he knows that trouble is just a few words away.

"That's the guy...?" The girl in the blue suit said to Michelle

"should I slam the door and make a run to my watch( new upgrade... no more wands... I am not a fairy!) and transform..." Kris said to himself as he tries to think of something to say to break the tension that is in the air.

"Any thicker, we could cut this tension with a knife..." Kris says in a jokingly manor as he tries to "break the ice"

The two girls continued to stare at me until Michelle spoke up and said, "Sorry about that, it seems that you have met my friend before. This is Amara." Amara didn't do anything until Michelle elbowed her side.

"Hello... nice move at cafe..." said Amara

"Yeah... didn't expect something like that to happen."

"I know..."

"Well I have a few things I need to take care of..." Kris said as he tries to make note to the girls that he was in the middle of working on a few projects.

"oh, sorry about... Michelle told me that we had a new neighbor and I wanted to meet you. Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Wright..."

"Same here... see ya" Kris said as he closes the door and made a mad dash to his room.

Spirit Chris shakes his head in shame as he watches Kris grip his watch while rocking in a cradling motion.

"You know if you transform... you will be in a battle that you can't win..."

"Was that my warning..."

"Yeah..."

"Threat Acknowledged... I will now shut up."

Spirit Chris sighs as he floats to Kris's bed.

"Listen Kris, they don't know your other identity... but for now lets put the watch down..."

Kris slowly placed the watch down on the nightstand.

"So" Kris sighed, "How many days do you think we have until they know who I really am or the Sailor Scouts know that I'm not in America..."

"Give or take...3 months..."

"Well, I guess we will have to start our investigation a bit sooner than I though..."

"What do you mean by that Kris?"

"Tomorrow Night, we shall check the northern half of the town for any portals..."

"Just remember... once you transform... They will search for you..."

"I know, I know... I'll just search at night..."

Meanwhile back on the airplane...

" I wonder how Luna and Artemis are doing..." Asked Ami

"I bet they are doing fine... there is no need to worry." Said Lita

"I swear to god, when I find Kris I will claw his face off..." Luna said to Artemis

"Its not that bad... even though we are the only two cats on this plane that can talk..."

AN: and on that bombshell... I hope you shall return for the next chapter...

Preview of chapter 2: Northern half of the town

"Just how long are they going to be searching for me..."

"Well, unlike the Sailor Scouts... They will wait until you show yourself."

"Damn!"

Please Review,

Thank you for reading

LK


	2. Chapter 2: Northern half of town

Sailor Moon- Moving on 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime Sailor Moon, but I do own my original character.

A/N: Please disregard everything that happened during the previous moving on 3. I could not find a way to continue the story from where I stopped so this is a new series for the moving on series. Please take note that most of the events that happened at the end of moving on 2 might contradict any events that happened on "Moving on 1"

Chapter 2: Northern half of town

"Just how long are they going to be searching for me...?" Kris says as he hides inside a building and returned back to his human form.

"Well, unlike the Sailor Scouts... They will wait until you show yourself."

"Damn!"

"Show yourself!" Amara yells as she waits outside the building Kris is hiding in.

**Well this is a, 'how in the hell did this happen', situation. Well this is how it all went down...**

**The morning prior to the first night of searching...**

As usual, Kris was laying down on his bed looking at the ceiling wondering when its safe to leave the house.

"Kris, you do know that this is an impossible mission." said Spirit Chris

"I know this is a impossible mission but I have to get it done before my 3 month time limit."

Spirit Chris sighs as he hands Kris a map of the town.

"Holy hell..." Kris says as he looks at the map, "Why in the hell is this town so freaking big..."

"Well, if you think about it... It resembles Crystal Tokyo."

"No it doesn't... Crystal Tokyo was larger than this."

"Must you try to prove another false point...?"

"What is your problem...? I know for a fact that Crystal Tokyo is larger than this town."

"But you are wrong! Crystal Tokyo has the same layout of this town..."

"If so, then why should I search the North half of the town?"

"Because the actual town is a complete mirror image of Crystal Tokyo…"

"So you are trying to tell me that the Dark Kingdom portal should be found on the western half of town and the east..."

"Yeah..."

"I highly doubt it. If I was smart, which I am, I would have to the portal here." Kris says as he points to the middle of the map.

"Yes, the portal is in the middle of the damn map... There is a huge lake right there dummy!"

"I know its underwater portal."

"I'm going to check out the town, stay here and don't do anything stupid..."

"Define stupid?" said Kris

"I really hate you, you know that right..."

"But I love you!" Kris said as he was making a reference to a skit of a TV show.

"Oh god... why did they pair me with you?" Spirit Chris says as leaves the house.

"Well with Spirit Chris gone... I guess I should stay here and do nothing..." Kris says as he stares at the house next door.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"_Michelle... Michelle..." Amara says as she tries to wake her up... "You are going to be late for work if you don't wake up."_

"I don't have work today..."

"Well shit..." Kris said as he continues to be an ass of a neighbor and control Amara's Body.

"_Well what do you have today?"_

"Amara... are you being possessed again."

"_Maybe..."_

"Kris!" Spirit Chris shouted

"Yeah..." Kris said as he broke his concentration

"Why are you making my job so hard?"

"Well I'm bored..."

"Then return back to you room... I need to give you your briefings for tonight."

"Okay... Okay..." Kris says as he makes his way back to his bedroom

"Michelle, what in the hell happened to me?"

"You were possessed by a low spirit..."

"Do you think it might be him that did this to me?"

"I highly doubt it. But we are on guard tonight."

"Why? I thought tonight was our movie night."

"It was until I saw an evil spirit fly by our house this morning..."

"Okay, I think Queen Beryl might be on the move again."

"If I'm correct... she is going to attack somewhere in the northern half of town."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So you pointed out the three most possible areas..." Kris said to his spirit.

"Yes, during my scan this morning I sensed a low wave of Dark-energy."

"Okay, that's enough proof... Tonight we shall go north."

_**That night...**_

"Okay, its 3:00 in the morning... let's begin our adventure." said Spirit Chris

Kris nods his head as he leaves the house and looked for a dark alley to transform. Once Kris found a dark alley, he transformed into his moon prince form.

"A white suit... really..."

"The odds of me being caught are very small..." said Kris as he starts to rise into the sky to begin his travel to the North side of town.

As Kris started his search for the portal, the two outer Sailor Scouts were out and about looking for the spirit that Michelle saw earlier.

"As you see, there are no evil spirits lurking around here." said Amara.

Suddenly, the girls noticed two high spirit levels. One was way off the chart and the other was a few points behind.

"See, I told you! Now you owe me dinner and a movie this week." Cheered the happy Michelle as they were finally going to get some type of mission like action since the last Queen Beryl attack.

**Meanwhile back in the air...**

"How in the hell do you get lost in the air..." yelled spirit Chris

"Well if someone were to get the GPS upgrade like I asked, I could have posted the marked locations instead of going and stopping every five minutes to take out the damn map!"

"The GPS upgrade was extremely expensive. It was either the sword, or the map."

"Tell me why again you didn't get the sword again?" asked Kris

"For fucks sake... Without the sword, EMP would rule the world... Meanwhile, you would be a dead Kris!"

"Listen; just tell me how much closer to the first target?"

"You are...about 10 minutes away from the first target."

"Good, okay spirit Chris we need to hide our spirit energy until we are back in the air." Kris says as he slowly descends to the ground.

"Why should we hide our spirit energy?" asked Spirit Chris

"Just in case the rumor is true, that the two outer Sailor Scouts are guarding the main entrance of the Dark World Portal."

"Then fight them…"

"Well that's the thing… I was never in a fight with the outer Sailor Scouts..."

"That's a lie, during the whole attack the Moon Kingdom plan you fought all of the Sailor Scouts."

"Not all of them... When I was making the invitations, I purposely didn't send any to them."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to fight them..."

"Are you afraid of them."

"Well... yeah. I am afraid of them."

"That's low man..."

"Well did you want me to fail in my mission."

"No, but if you did invite them, the mission would have been easier."

"How?" said Kris as they passed a the first area that was marked off on the map.

"Since you were out numbered, your strength increased by 5 per person that was in battle with you..."

"Even if I did fight them that day, I would still lose."

"What do you mean by, 'still lose'... you did win that battle against the other 5 girls."

"Yeah, but I was holding back because they are not as strong as I was... the outer scouts would have kicked my ass."

"Now you are talking crazy..."

"Crazy... go fuck off..."

"Just forget that I mentioned that... anyway you are a few building from the next marked point."

"Okay... but don't think you are getting off this easy."

"Fine, but don't you think this mission was a bit too easy."

"Yeah, I mean I thought we would have to sneak around town and there is no sign of..." Kris said until he noticed two shadows that was walking in their direction.

"We should hide... I think its them." Kris says to his spirit as he enters the abandoned building.

Meanwhile, Amara and Michelle stopped their search to take a break.

"Amara... just what are we looking for again?" asked Michelle

"We are looking for two strong spirits." said Amara

"I know, but shouldn't we be guarding the portal?"

"Yeah, but the problem is... if we guard the portal, there might be a chance for _Him_ to attack."

"What are you talking about, the moon prince is making his trip back to America, there is no way that he would give the girls false information."

"But what if he did?" asked Amara

"Then it would be our problem until they return back..."

"Do you think we could take him alone?"

"Of course we can... but we have special orders not to kill or hurt him... so we can't fight him."

"Damn... so what's the point of searching out here again?"

"Our objective for tonight is to find the two spirits... that's all."

"Then we can go home after this is over?"

"Yes dear, then I can treat you to breakfast."

"How about some _afternoon delight_?"

_**Record scratches SFX**_

"_**Afternoon Delight? Really lilkris...?" said spirit Chris**_

"_**What's wrong with Afternoon Delight... Its better than saying that they will be fucking in the afternoon..."**_

"_**Don't you think the readers are going to face palm after reading that line."**_

"_**No... I hope not."**_

"_**HEY! Can we focus back to the story... who cares about the afternoon delight line... we are falling behind in schedule, and stop breaking the forth wall..." said Kris**_

"_**We can't fall behind schedule, and I'm not breaking the forth wall."**_

_**(Three days later)**_

_**"Well shit..." said lilkris**_

"_**See, no one wants to listen to the main character..."**_

"_**Blah Blah Blah your needs... I have story to write."**_

"_**Don't but us in a bad situation that we can't escape."**_

"_**I won't..." said lilkris**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Afternoon Delight sounds like a great idea..." said Michelle

"Michelle, I can sense the two spirit energies from earlier in this area."

"Same here… should we check."

"Yeah, watch out for anything or anyone that might try to sneak attack us."

Amara nods her head as she made her way to the building. Michelle followed nearby just to make sure that no one could sneak attack them.

As the girls approached the building Kris and Spirit Chris started to panic…and argue.

"Oh no, the girls are approaching, lets hide in this building. Great job…"

"What was your plan again… lets fight them and get my ass kicked." said Kris as he looks outside the window to Amara approaching the door.

"Well if they knock on the door, I'm not here."

For a moment, Kris thought that his Spirit has finally lost his mind then an Idea popped up in his head.

"I have an idea…"

"Does it involve me getting in to any battles?"

"No… It involves a special pen."

"The Identity pen… I gave that to Serena before I was sent to Earth."

"Why did you give that important item away?"

"The pen was designed for a Sailor Scout, not a moon prince."

"And your point is…"

"I would love to have kids in the near future. In other words, I don't want my partners in crime to be smashed up during a transformation."

"Partners in crime… I never heard of that one before."

"Quiet, we must find a way out of here without getting caught."

"There is a door in the kitchen that leads to a alleyway in the back of this building."

"Then lead the way because they are going to enter the room soon." Kris said as he follows Spirit Chris to the exit.

Amara opens the door slowly and started to scan the area before giving Michelle the all clear sign.

"It seems that it was a false signal…" said Amara

"Look at the ground, there is one set of footprints on the ground and it leads to the back of this building."

"I'll follow the footprints inside the building. Try to see if you can stop them by taking the shortcut to the back of the building."

Michelle nodded as took off towards the back of the building. Amara runs down the hallway as she quickly follows the given foot prints."

Spirit Chris finally finds the door but he looks behind him to notice something that caused him to freak out.

"Kris! You are aware that you left foot prints to our current location."

Kris looks down and behind him, "Damn it! This is bad… this is very bad…"

"I know, we need to think of something quick."

"Just how long are they going to be looking for me?" Kris says as he attempted to make a false pathway.

"Unlike the Sailor Scouts, they will wait until you show yourself."

"Fuck and this is only the second marked location."

"Show yourself, we know that you are here." yelled Amara

"Fuck, we are running out of time. Think of something Spirit Chris, and make it fast!"

Spirit Chris looks around the building for any other exits.

"We are trapped…"

Kris and Spirit Chris looked around the room that they were in and suddenly saw a blue light under a door.

"Could this be the entrance?" Spirit Chris says as he slowly approached the door.

"There's no time for questions, let's go!" Kris says as he made a rush to the door.

Once Kris opened the door, Amara was in the previous room.

"Damn, where did they go?"

Three hours passed as Kris passed out due to an unknown reason.

"Kris, wake up…" yelled Spirit Kris

Kris finally opened his eyes to see that they were not in the building anymore.

"How in the hell did we escape?"

"I'll answer that question later, take a look at this."

Spirit Chris shows Kris a glowing jewel shard.

"What is this?"

"It looks like a piece of glass from a broken mirror."

"Actually, it's a moon crystal shard…"

"A moon crystal shard… Why is a moon crystal shard lying on the ground of an abandoned building?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, but there is something else I should tell you."

Kris looks outside the window as Spirit Chris tells him, "Kris… we found one of the four hidden portals to Crystal Tokyo."

"If we are in Crystal Tokyo, I should be transformed into a knight then still being in my moon kingdom form."

"That is true… it seems that when we entered the portal, your crystal must have shattered…"

"Then how am I alive?" Kris says as he start to feel his chest for any large bruises.

"You are currently living off of me… and I only have enough energy to get you to the second portal back home."

"I see… is there a way for me to find all of the jewel shards."

"Yes, we must find a way to make the remaining chapters "filler chapters" until the crystal is formed."

_**Record scratch SFX**_

"_**What the hell is this shit lilkris?" Yelled Kris**_

"_**What, am I not allowed to take a shot at an anime that used the same format as this?"**_

"_**No… I don't think our readers would want to deal with 5 chapters that are based off an parody of an anime."**_

"_**That is true… but how in the hell did you guys arrive in Crystal Tokyo this soon."**_

"_**I would like to know too? You are the writer correct."**_

"_**Yeah, but I didn't plan for something like that to happen."**_

"_**Just rewrite this section again… except this time my crystal doesn't shatter."**_

"_**Well I can't undo time… I'm not a God or God… but I can make a portal nearby so that I can end the chapter and you guys can collect the jewel shards off screen."**_

"_**That sounds like a plan…"**_

"_**Alright, and a typing I shall do…" lilkris says as he regain his focus and control of this chapter.**_

Suddenly another portal appeared a few minutes from where they were standing.

"That might be our way out of here for now." said Spirit Chris

"Then let's go…" Kris says as he runs toward the portal.

The portal returns them back to the house.

"Ah, it's great to see the sun again don't you think Kris?" Spirit Kris says as he turns around to see Kris Throwing up on the grass due to Teleportation sickness.

"No more portals…"

"That sounds like a good idea…"

As Kris slowly walked up to the door, he passed out again.

**Five hours has passed…**

"Kris… Kris… Kris… It seems that he is going to be out of it for a bit. It a good thing we helped him in the house." Said Michelle as she sat next to the unconscious Kris

"I guess we will have to postpone our dinner trip…"

"You mean Afternoon Delight." Amara interrupted.

"Yeah… you do know that we sleep together every night." Michelle said as she placed a cold rag on top of Kris's head

"I know but the audience didn't know."

Michelle sighed as she stood up and kissed Amara, "For now, we should focus on our sick neighbor…"

"_**And on that weird bombshell, this is the end of chapter 2 please stand by for a preview of chapter 3"**_

_**Chapter 3 preview: Onward to the Eastern side of town**_

"_**Okay, Let's avoid all blue lights under doors okay." Spirit Chris says as he watches Kris walk toward the door. "Did you listen to a word I just said?"**_

"_**Yeah, you said enter all doors with blue lights under them."**_

"_**You are really a pain in my ass…"**_

"_**But you don't have one…" Kris chuckled**_


	3. Chapter 3: Onward to the Eastern side of

Sailor Moon- Moving on 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime Sailor Moon, but I do own my original character.

A/N: Please disregard everything that happened during the previous moving on 3. I could not find a way to continue the story from where I stopped so this is a new series for the moving on series. Please take note that most of the events that happened at the end of moving on 2 might contradict any events that happened on "Moving on 1"

Chapter 3: Onward to the Eastern side of town

With Kris down with the sickness, Spirit Chris would attempt to travel alone. Although the idea of traveling alone would be fun, and he would actually get work done, but he would also have the risk of fighting the two girls and also breaking Kris's identity. Amara and Michelle took the sick Kris to their place until he recovers from his current state of health.

"Michelle, Kris is slowly recovering his health..."

"That's a good thing, why are you saying it in a form of concern?"

"I never gave him any medicine..." Amara says Michelle enters the room where Kris is staying at the moment.

"What do you mean his health is recovering without medicine?" asked the puzzled Michelle

"Well, It seems that his fever dropped 3 degrees since we got him in our house."

"Is there a chance that this is the guy we are looking for?" Michelle asked as she checks Kris's forehead for any 'moon' crescent marks.

"No, It's not possible for a male to carry any of our power traits."

"What about Darien Shields?" asked Michelle

"He was born a prince. Darien is the only male that can carry that gene."

"There is the possibility that one of the Sailor Scouts gave him this power."

"Still impossible, his body would not be able to handle the three trials." said Amara, "But something is puzzling me though?"

"What's bothering you?" Michelle asked

"Well, its been a while since we had a situation like this. A possible target that we were looking for suddenly live next to us and suddenly gets sick out of nowhere."

"Or we are taking this way out of proportion... I think I should use my mirror to see his true image." Michelle says as she takes out the mirror.

"Well here goes nothing." Michelle says as she reflects the mirror to view Kris's body. In shock, Michelle drops the mirror and slowly backs away from Kris.

"What... What's going on?" Amara asked as she starts to grow worried about Michelle.

"There is no way in hell this boy... guy... hell, this thing... is..." said Michelle, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Michelle ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. The mirror fixed itself after all the glass from the mirror stopped moving. Amara picks up the mirror and reflects it on Kris, but nothing happens.

"Why is Michelle freaking out? The mirror only shows his body as a regular human... nothing else."

Amara slowly walks to the bathroom door to see if Michelle is okay.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"..."

Amara opens the door to see Michelle in the bathtub with the shower running.

"Michelle, what is wrong with you?"

"Remember that story Queen Serenity told you... Its true..." Cried Michelle

"You don't mean... that's impossible..." Amara says as she tries to calm down the broken down Michelle. "If it was him, which its not... I know that the guy who killed your father is long dead..."

Meanwhile back downstairs

"Kris... they're gone." Spirit Chris says as Kris shook his head in pain

"Fuck, What the hell happened to me?" asked Kris

"I'll explain later, we need to get out now."

"Agreed!" Kris says as he was able to sneak out the house without the girls knowing.

Once Kris arrived back at his house, Kris quickly locked the doors and turned off all the lights.

"Okay Chris, the mirror was used on me... should I move to a different part of town?"

"No... This is a good thing until she is ready to avenge her father."

"It's not my fault that her father wanted to do one on one combat with me during the attack."

"But you didn't have to fight him."

"HE ATTACKED ME FROM BEHIND!" Kris yelled, "He got what was coming towards him... There was a time to be a hero, and that wasn't the correct time."

Spirit Chris sighed as he brings Kris the map of the town. "Okay Kris tonight we will checkout the eastern half of this town."

Kris nodded his head as he looked at the clock. "We should wait until mid-night before we start our search."

Meanwhile, Michelle and Amara laid in bed together while talking about her father's untimely death.

"Michelle, are you sure you fell conformable enough to talk about your father's death." asked Amara

"Yeah, it's about time for me to finally get some of this stress off of my back." said Michelle

Amara nodded her head and moved closer towards Michelle as she starts to tell Amara the story.

_**Sub-Chapter 1: The mini battle**_

_**An Explosion illuminated the sky as the Dark Kingdom attacked the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Scouts had their hand filled fighting off as many evil minions as they could. The guards were being killed as the other guards, the one that was trained by Sir Prince Darien Shields, was defending the castle.**_

"_**Of all the days to attack, they had to pick this one!" The prince swore to himself while he was defending Princess Serena.**_

"_**Sir Kris, when will you call off the attack!" one of the minions asked**_

"_**Once Queen Beryl arrives..."**_

_**Before Kris had a chance to take a break, one of the guards attacked him from behind.**_

"_**Take that you fucking traitor!" The guard yelled**_

_**Kris laid on the ground for a bit to try to control the urge to not wipe-out the remaining good guards.**_

_**The Guard stood on top of Kris as he raised his sword in the air, " Looks like my daughter will be proud to know that her father, Naoko Kaioh, has defeated and Arch-Angel..." As he brings the sword to Kris's Throat, The sword breaks due to the known AT-Field.**_

"_**Impossible!" Naoko says as Kris slowly stands up**_

"_**I thought that the 'great' Prince Darien would have taught you that a regular sword can not break my AT-Field." Kris says as he slowly walks toward the knight, "So you want one on one combat..."**_

_**Kris quickly punches Naoko in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees.**_

"_**Damn right, kneel to the man that controls your life as of right now." Kris says as takes out his sword and slams it in the ground. " I don't want your blood to stain my sword." **_

_**Kris walks around the knight as he randomly punched and kicked Naoko around in the dirt.**_

"_**Pl...please... I can't... fight anymore..." **_

"_**Really? Then why did you attack me from behind!" Kris yelled as he picked up Naoko up from the ground.**_

"_**Cause I wanted to impress my daughter..."**_

"_**That is not a valid reason on attack me period."**_

"_**Father!" Michelle yelled as she is trying to make her way to the scene of the battle.**_

"_**Is that you daughter, I could kill her and spare your life. But I do admit, I am **__**kind heart-ed**__** after my experience with the girls. Sadly I must kill you because of the standard one on one battle rules." Kris said as he pulls out a small dagger.**_

"_**Please...don't! Arrghhh!" Naoko said as Kris's Dagger made its way into his chest.**_

_**Michelle stopped everything she was doing as she watched Kris kill her father.**_

"_**I do have a bit of respect, I shall send you back to your planet." **_

"_**You Bastard!" Michelle yelled as she tried to make her way to Kris.**_

"_**You can't fight him, he's stronger than you think!" Amara says as she is holding Michelle back. **_

"_**Let go of me!" Michelle yells as she see Kris walking away from her father's dead body.**_

_**End of Sub-Chapter 1**_

"I'm sorry I made talk about your past..." Amara says as she holds on to Michelle, who is crying on Amara's shoulder.

**Midnight**

Once the clock reached midnight, Kris and Spirit Chris made their way to the eastern half of the town.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about the girls after us tonight." said Kris

"Now that is just low..." Spirit Chris says as they reached their destination

"How is that low? Michelle was the one who wanted to see my true image."

"Yeah, but she didn't expect to see you."

"I know...anyway, let's check out this building.

As the two approached the building, Spirit Chris gave Kris a few words of wisdom...

"Okay, Let's avoid all blue lights under doors okay." Spirit Chris says as he watches Kris walk toward the door. "Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Yeah, you said enter all doors with blue lights under them."

"You are really a pain in my ass…"

"But you don't have one…" Kris chuckled " I'm just fucking around, we have until dawn to finish our search. The night is young... live a little."

Spirit Chris sighed as he noticed that Kris carelessly walked in the blue portal again.

**Crystal Tokyo**

"Here we are again, what is this place?"

"It seems to be a graveyard?" Spirit Chris says as he looks around to be shocked by finding something very personal.

"Chris? Are you okay?" Kris says as he sees Spirit Chris turn into his human form.

"Kris... I need to tell you something?"

"What is it man?"

"This is where my original body lies." Spirit Chris says as he wipes the dust off of his gravestone.

"**Here lies Christopher Alice Anderson and Amy Anderson."**

"Amy Anderson? Why does that sound familiar?" Kris says as he sits on the ground.

"Amy was my wife..."

"I see, I'm sorry to ask but... how did she die?"

"She died a natural death... I was cursed to live forever after my body died... I became a Spirit and followed many knights and soldiers."

"I see..."

"Now, I must tell you about Amy..."

"What about Amy?" said Kris

"Amy is Ami Mizuno's great great great great great great great great great grandmother."

Kris sat there as he counted the number of time Spirit Chris said, "Great".

"Damn... that means you are very old..."

"Fuck off Kris... we are going back to your town... there is nothing here."

"Fine Grandpa Spirit Chris..." Kris says as he gets up from the ground. Spirit Chris gives Kris a dirty look. "What... I'm just fucking around with you age... hell I'm probably older than you"

As Kris and Spirit Chris teleports back to town a girl stands up and dusted herself off.

"For some reason, Kris and Spirit Chris somehow find their way here... but my question is why?" Queen Metallia says as she returns back to the Dark World portal.

"**Thus this is the end of chapter 3. sadly there is no preview for the next chapter... I want to hear from you the viewer/reader."**

"**We have traveled North and East... two locations remaining..."**

"**If you have questions about my original characters history or how in the bloody hell did I come up with a name for Michelle's father..."**

"**You can either write it in a review or send it to my inbox."**

"**All questions/ reviews shall be posted on the top of chapter 4."**

"**Until next time. I'm lilkris and thank you for reading."**


	4. Chapter 4:The southern side of town

Sailor Moon- Moving on 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime Sailor Moon, but I do own my original character.

A/N: Please disregard everything that happened during the previous moving on 3. I could not find a way to continue the story from where I stopped so this is a new series for the moving on series. Please take note that most of the events that happened at the end of moving on 2 might contradict any events that happened on "Moving on 1"

_**A/N squared: Sorry about the huge delay... I have been very busy with a few things... (College stuff) but its the summer break! That means I have a lot of time to work on my fanfictions. I will try to go back to my regular pattern as soon as possible.**_

_**It's reviewer's request/question time!**_

_**And the first review/question is from (Schooldaysfan1)**_

_**The Viewers Review...**_

_**(cool story more please)(Chapter 1)**_

_**Authors response**_

_**(Of Course I will...)**_

_**LK:and that's it...**_

_**SC: that's it... only one review...man this story sucks.**_

_**LK: well look at this fanbase... its not a huge fanbase like Naruto...**_

_**SC: so are you going to give up this story...**_

_**LK: nope! Anyway, thanks Schooldaysfan1 for you review from chapter 1. Hopefully you are still following this series or something like that... well anyway the next Reviewer's request/question time will be in the next 4 chapters.**_

_**SC: Cool, so now we are off to the south, here is chapter 4...**_

_**Chapter 4: Checking out Home base, The southern side of town**_

**Dark World**

"_It seems that Spirit Chris forgot that he works for us... NOT THEM. That damn Queen Serenity, she must have brainwashed him during the attack. I must find a portal to the real world and claim our top assassin back before its too late!" said Queen Metallia _

"Queen Metallia, I believe that its impossible for you to enter the human world in your current body condition." said Zoisite

"What should I do about human boy... is he evil or is he good?" Queen Beryl asked.

"_The human boy is evil!" said Queen Metallia "Sadly we can't control him anymore since Spirit Chris decided to take control."_

"So our objective is to remove Spirit Chris from the human boy for us to regain control." said Zoisite

"If that's the case... then we might have to come out of hiding a bit sooner than I have liked." Queen Beryl said as she rises up from her throne. "Zoisite, the Sailor Scouts current location is somewhere in the Americas? Find them and make sure you keep them as busy as possible."

"Yes my lady." Zoisite says as he teleports to the given location.

"_So Beryl, what are you planning to do with the human boy and the spirit?"_

"If they appear in Crystal Tokyo, we must keep them here as long as we can until we regain our control."

"_Good, I will take care of the spirit." Queen Metallia says as she disappears from Beryl's presents._

**Meanwhile back on Earth...**

"Why am I suffering from teleportation sickness?" Kris asked as he lift his head from being in the toilet all night.

"There is only one possible reason why you suffer from teleportation sickness... Your body can not handle time travel." Spirit Chris responded.

"Time Travel..." Kris said as he places his head down back in the toilet.

"Yeah, I should have told you that every time you enter the blue portals... 2 weeks has passed"

"What!" Kris says as he lift his head up from the toilet.

"Wipe your face... you have chunks on your mouth..."

"Oh sorry... now what are you talking about me losing 2 weeks just from entering a blue portal?"

"Each time you enter the blue portal, its feels like it took only 3 seconds but in reality you were gone for 2 week."

"In other, we lost a month just because we decided to enter the blue portal twice?"

"It's more like we lost two months if anything..."

"Just my luck...to think that we were going to find the Dark Kingdom before the Sailor Scouts come back." said Kris.

"so...are we heading south tonight?" asked Spirit Chris

"Yes, but i have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

"What do you mean bad feeling?"

"I don't know... It seems like we are going to run into our neighbors again..."

"Don't worry, as long as Michelle fear you... We should be in the clear..."

**Amara/Michelle's house**

"Tonight, we are heading to the south half of town... I have a good feeling we will see Kris down there." said Amara

"The southern half of town? You do know that a direct portal to Crystal Tokyo." said Michelle as she pulls out a map of town.

"Yeah, but this time we are going to find the portal before Kris gets there." said Amara

"What time should we leave?" Michelle asked

"Tonight at 8... By the time we get there, Kris will be leaving his place..."

"What if he transform before leaving?" Michelle asked

"Then our search time will be cut in half."

"Okay, lets hope that Kris does not transform..." Michelle says as she takes the map and folds it.

_**Later on tonight...**_

_**7:55pm**_

"Kris...take a look outside." said Spirit Chris

Kris looks outside to see his two neighbors outside in their transformed state.

"What in the hell is this... Why would they leave their house in their transformed state instead of their human form?"

"Could it be a possible chance of revenge..." asked Spirit Chris

"Maybe...but what are the odds of them heading south?"

"Very likely... Do you want to cancel this mission?" Asked Spirit Chris

"No we must continue on...this may be our last chance of finding the portal to the Dark Kingdom without dealing with the Sailor Scouts."

Kris pulls out his sword and pointed it at south and said, "Tonight we shall travel south."

Spirit Chris sighs and start to make preparations for a possible battle.

**Southern half of town**

**1:00am**

Michelle and Amara waited patiently for Kris to arrive in front of the portal.

"Michelle... Are you ready to face the man who killed your father...?" asked Amara

"No... I don't think that i can take him alone..."

"Don't worry, I will have you back"

"Thanks."

**Meanwhile 3 miles away from the portal...**

"Just to let you know Kris, both girls are near the portal and you might be in for the fight of your life." Warned Spirit Chris

"I know... I don't want to fight either of them."

"Then why are we heading towards them?"

"To find out if we have found the main portal to the entrance of the Dark Kingdom." said Kris

"You know if this is the main portal, this maybe the last..."

Spirit Chris was interrupted by a unknown blast of energy.

"Spirit Chris?... I detect energy, and it does not belong to girls."

"I hate to say it... but that energy you detect belongs to Michelle."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think I would be wise if you would take out your sword and..."

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" screamed Michelle, "Deep Submerge"

A blast of energy was released from Michelle's hands. The blast of energy struck Kris's left hand and destroyed the watch causing him to return back to his human form in mid air.

"Kris... are you okay?" Spirit Chris yelled as Kris was able to bounce back up from the ground.

"Can you repair my watch?" asked Kris

"Yeah, but I need you to buy me five to seven minutes."

"Alright, I'll try my best not to get killed."

"Okay, Just watch out for that attack."

Kris nods his head as he focused back on Michelle.

"I knew it!" Yelled Michelle, "You must be the chosen one that the Sailor Scouts were talking about."

"And your point is...?"

"I must see how strong you are..." Michelle says as she returns back to her human state, " Now fight me as if I was one of them."

The battle was on as Kris threw and landed the first punch of the fight. Michelle tightened her fists as she noticed that Kris was holding back. Kris blocked and counted most of her attacks until Amara jumped in to throw Kris's timing off.

"Hey Spirit Chris, how much time do I have left until the watch is fixed.?"

"Give me three more minutes, the watch is at 85%..."

"Hurry, I don't know how much longer I can last out here."

Amara tries to hold Kris to even out the fight but Kris was able to escape each grapple attempt until Michelle kicked him in the balls.

"NO WAY!" gasped Kris.

"...and we didn't do this from the start because..." said Amara

" I didn't mean to kick him dead in the balls... I mean I though he would have blocked that of all things." said Michelle as she is trying to explain herself to Amara

"Spirit (cough) Chris!"

"The watch is almost done... and they kicked you in the nuts didn't they?"

Kris nodded his head as he knew his time was almost up.

Michelle walked up to Kris and picked him up by his shoulders and pinned him against the wall.

"Well well well... it seems that I can finally avenge my father's death. It's sad that it has to be the chosen one..." Michelle says as she places her hand in front of Kris's face, "Farewell Mr. Wright!"

"Kris the watch is complete... transforming would be a good thing to do right now." said Spirit Chris

"Deep Submerge!"

The wall that Kris was pinned to was demolished. Once all the smoke cleared up, Michelle noticed that Kris was not there, but there was a different person standing there.

"Nothing says, ''Oh Shit'' like having a huge ball of energy in your face." said Kris

"Damn it!" Screamed Michelle,"You will now escape from my attack this time... Deep Submerge!"

As the attack made its way to Kris, he drew a circle in the air and yelled, "Reverse Beta!". The attack bounced off of the circle and returned back towards Michelle. Amara jumped in front of the attack right before Michelle was hit.

Once the smoke cleared up, Michelle was holding on to Amara.

"Why... Why did you jump in front of my own attack..."

"I was only trying to protect you..."

Kris threw a bottle with red liquid inside of it.

"This should recover three-fourths of her health... as for now, I have a location to enter and it would be nice If both of you were to forget this little encounter."

Michelle grabbed the bottle and gave it to Amara.

"Why did you kill my father!" yelled Michelle

Kris turned around in disgust, "Because I was ordered to kill anyone who attacked me! My plan, in the past, was to avoid all combat and go away. Your father had to attack me from behind causing him to meet death so soon."

"But... why him?"

"I already explained, now I must enter the portal to end my mission and finally bring peace to the world." said Kris as he entered the portal.

**Crystal Tokyo: North Entrance**

A bright blue light filled the air as Kris falls from the sky and lands roughly on the ground.

"Ouch," Kris says as he rubs his sore bottom, "Why does every portal has to be in the sky and yet when we return to the other world, its a ground entrance?"

"Well I didn't have enough time to warn you because of our encounter with them." said Spirit Chris

"I guess its my fault. I didn't mean to kill her father during the attack."

"Well, you know what happens when you don't follow orders."

"Yeah..."

"Then how about I remind you about that penalty!" yelled Queen Metallia

Before Kris or Spirit Chris had a chance to react, Queen Metallia stabbed Kris in the chest nearly hitting the crystal. This caused Kris to black out and Spirit Chris was not able to gain control.

"Now that the human is out of the way, how about you show yourself Spirit Chris?"

"Never..." said Spirit Chris

"Fine... I didn't want to do this but..." Queen Metallia grabbed the unconscious Kris and reached her hand inside his sword wound.

"What are you doing!" yelled Spirit Chris

"If you don't show yourself, I will remove the boy's Crystal..."

"Okay...Okay... I will show myself." said Spirit Chris

Spirit Chris focused all of his energy to summon a form of a human body.

"My my... You haven't changed one bit have you?" said Queen Metallia

"See, I'm here! Now leave the human boy alone!"

"Fine fine... but the next time you enter Crystal Tokyo, you better bring a body bag..." Queen Metallia chipped a piece of Kris's Crystal off and then removed her hand from the wound. "I'll keep this just so I will personally know when you return."

"What did you do to him!"

"All I did was remove a part of his Crystal..." said Queen Metallia "Now I must return to the Dark World... have fun trying to get back to your world!"

Queen Metallia disappeared, leaving Spirit Chris there with Kris. A new portal opened as Spirit Chris carries Kris's body through the portal. Once they returned back to the portal, Spirit Chris was forced to stay in his human form until three weeks has passed. By that time, the Sailor Scouts has found out where Kris moved to and quickly made their way there.

**Two days later...**

"His chest is functioning again... is he alive?" asked Serena

"Yeah, but his vitals are very low..." said Ami

"Has Spirit Chris give any information about his mission yet?" asked Serena

"No... but he is putting up one hell of a fight." said Rei

"Continue fighting him until you find out what happened to Kris." said Ami

Rei nodded as she returns back to the room where Spirit Chris was being held.

**to be continued**

**Recap time!**

**Okay... just in case you are lost, this is what happened today.**

**Kris was forced to fight the two outer scouts while Spirit Chris had to fix his watch.**

**As soon as the watch was fixed, Kris was able to transform.**

**At that time, Kris found the portal and entered it.**

**Once Kris and Spirit Chris arrived at the portal, they were attacked by Queen Metallia.**

**Queen Metallia forced Spirit Chris to go in his human form and also took a piece of Kris's Crystal.**

**The sailor scouts found Kris's new location and all hell is breaking loose.**

**How in the hell will Spirit Chris explain everything that's going on with out telling them Kris's Mission? Will Kris wake up in time to save him?**

**All question will be answered in part 2 **

**Chapter 5: Wake up Kris!**


	5. Chapter 5: Wake up Kris!

Sailor Moon- Moving on 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the anime Sailor Moon, but I do own my original character.

Chapter 5: Wake up Kris!

_** "As I sit here, taking a brutal beating from the sailor scouts, I begin to wonder why am I still in my human form. I would think that once we returned back to the normal world that I would have returned back to my spirit body. I should be with Kris, but the problem is that they want information that I don't have. Kris's mission is unknown to me and the girls will not believe me. I don't know how much long am I going to last. My defense is starting to die off and I can not fight them without Kris. I just wonder how much longer will I have to wait until Kris awakes from this possible nightmare."**_

"Why are you being so hard!" yelled Rei

"I am telling the truth... I do not know Kris's Mission..." said Spirit Chris

"Listen, I am slowly losing my patience. I want information about Kris's Mission now." said Lita

"I don't have any information about Kris's mission. Only Kris knows about his mission."

"Hey Rei?"

"Yeah Lita"

"We need a break, I mean my hand hurts and I know your hand has to hurt as well..." said Lita

"Okay, we'll take a break..." said Rei as she looks at Spirit Chris, "You have until we return to tell us Kris's Mission or else."

Once Rei and Lita left the room, Ami entered the room and locked the door behind her.

"Really?" Spirit Chris said to himself

"I'm not here to beat you up. I just want to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Kris lie about going back to the United States..."

"I guess he wanted a break from you and the other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just defeated EMP a few months ago... I mean Kris was training you all for five years."

"I know, but he did not have to lie to us about that."

_** "The sad truth, Kris only told me why he didn't want the girls around him during this mission. This was going to be his FINAL mission. Final as in Kris was planning to die along with both of the queens of the dark world. The only problem is that the outer scouts stopped him or delayed his mission"**_

"Okay Ami, I will only tell you and you only... Kris was planning to make this mission his FINAL mission." said Spirit Chris

_**"At first, I didn't know how Ami was going to handle the information. I know for a fact that Rei and Lita would not have believed me. As for Serena and Mina... I don't know how they are going to handle any type of news. Serena has her hand full with Darien and Mina has her hands full with Rei and Lita. But what I don't get is why they did not figure this out already. I don't know how Ami knows that I am a spirit trapped in a human form."**_

Ami walked up to Spirit Chris and untied the ropes that was holding him in place.

"Ami what are you doing?"

"We are going to do Kris's FINAL Mission."

"Are you nuts... I hate to say it but you are not strong enough to battle either of the queens in the dark world."

"Well I know for a fact that you are not strong enough either."

"I already know that! Its my fault that Kris is in this current condition. I should have been more careful."

Ami stroked Spirit Chris's long silver hair, "I'll take you to Kris, but in return I need you to make sure that Kris does not try to complete his mission without us."

Spirit Chris nodded his head, "Deal..."

**Meanwhile in Kris's head...**

"_What is going on? Why can I not move?"_

"_**Everything shall be explain to you human... but first I need to know one thing. Who's side are you on?" said the mysterious female voice...**_

"_I'm on the Moon Kingdom's side..."_

"_**Are you sure? I thought you worked for Queen Beryl."**_

"_Queen Beryl? Never! I never worked for her."_

"_**Never say Never... before you were sent to earth, you did work for the Dark Kingdom. The small spots of darkness can be found in your heart. I know that for a fact because I am the one who saved you the first time they attacked our kingdom."**_

"_Darkness in my heart... No... This does not make sense..."_

"_**By the time this is all over, you will return back to the Dark Kingdom. Your mission was to destroy their Kingdom to end a very long war... am I correct?"**_

"_Yeah, you are correct, but I don't belong here in this world. Why am I here?"_

"_**I am here to show your dark past, how your life was before you were forced to go to the Moon Kingdom."**_

"_My dark past? This is some weird sick dream I'm having..."_

"_**Please trust me, when you see what was done to you, then everything will make sense. Until then please try not to interrupt."**_

"_Okay, I'll try..."_

_**Kris's Past Act 1 (Home)**_

It was a dark gloomy day in the dark kingdom. Many people were killed after another war with the Moon Kingdom. The castle Kris was living in was one of the few that did not get attacked. While everyone else is recovering from what damage they had to recover from, Kris was playing around with his **two** sisters.

"Kris... when are you going to go away and train with the knights?" asked Beryl, the younger sister.

"Silly girl, I can't join the army, I have to take care of you two. Plus, I would lose my head if I leave the two princesses of the dark kingdom alone in danger." said Kris.

"So, what you are saying is that you will be with us forever?" asked Metallia, the older of the two.

"Yes, as long as those Moon freaks stay far away from here and I don't have to be forced in to battle, everything should be good. In other words I will be here forever." said Kris, "And it would be a very cold day in hell when they try to take me away from you."

"Prince Kris, it seems that your trainer is here in the sword room waiting for you." said Al, one of Kris's private guards.

"Thanks, tell him that I will be there in a few minutes." said Kris.

The guard nodded then Kris got on one knee and two girls walked up to their **older brother**, "I'm going to be training today so Al is going to be keeping an eye on you two. Be on your best behavior today."

The two girls gave Kris a hug and a peck on the cheek and stood next to Al.

"What time will you be finished sir?" asked Al

"Most likely in four or five hours, but after my training we need to talk about my mission and how to handle this mission without the girls knowing too much." Kris said to Al as he stood up and walked toward the sword room.

Once Kris entered the sword room he found Zoisite checking out Kris's favorite sword.

"Seems that you really fancy a good blade huh?" Kris said as he closed the door.

"Yeah... It would be nice if this blade tasted Moon Kingdom blood." Zoisite said as he sheathed the sword that he was looking at.

"Anyway, you caught me a bad time. I finally had some free time to play with my sisters but I had to lie to them because I really don't want to leave them."

"I know leaving both Beryl and Metallia behind is going to be a striking blow to your heart but just think about the mission."

"I know but," Kris said as he quickly unsheathed his sword and start attacking Zoisite, "this mission is going to put me in a lot of danger and the risk of losing my past."

"Just remember, we sent Spirit Chris on ahead and he was placed inside the crystal. Spirit Chris will join you once they insert the crystal inside of you. From there Spirit Chris will control the Dark energy in your body and convert it to pure energy. Just be careful because if they are able to trace either you or your spirit, you can find yourself in a dangerous position. Spirit Chris will remain a spirit unless **A piece of the crystal is broken**. " Zoisite says as he defends against every blow given by Kris.

"I just hope I don't forget who I am..." Kris said as he lost focus of the training battle and took a quick slash across his chest."

"_**Although your training is extremely dangerous, you knew that you could heal your self but instead..."**_

"Kris! You need to heal that before it scars." Zoisite says as he hands started to glow a blue aura.

"Stop... I'm glad that you gave me this scar... it might be a clue just in case I need to regain my memory." Kris said as he looked at his bleeding chest. "That and the blow was not vital, I only took about 2% of damage."

"Just because you have a high defense does not mean you can take blows like this once you transfer over to their side."

"That is true hence why I need you to start forgetting about me now... if anything they are going to attack this castle within the next few days."

"I see... Would you like to be with you sisters before that day happens..."

"Yeah." Kris says as he took out a shirt to cover the scar from his sisters.

As time passes Kris continued to play with his two sisters. Kris knew that the next day, the attack was going to happen. Al had a deep conversation Kris to prepare him for any possible situation. Once Al left the room Metallia entered the room.

"Big Brother, why are the guards acting funny?"

"It seems that the Moon Kingdom is preparing to attack."

"Are you going to..." Asked Metallia as she sees Kris nodding his head. "But, why?"

Kris sighed then got up called Al to guard the door and make sure that Beryl does not enter the room. Once Kris gave is instructions, he closed the door and sat back down on the bed. "Okay I think you are old enough to know what I'm about to do. I'm going to be fighting in the next upcoming battle between our kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. I am going to be a double agent and I will give myself up."

"Give yourself up?" said Metallia

"Yes sis, give my self up so if anything I will be on their side. For now, I will be gone for the next 15- to 30 years and if the worse case scenario happens I might forget who you and your sister are."

"You don't have to do this Kris... I don't think either Beryl or I could handle living alone."

"You are not going to be living alone... Al and Zoisite has promised me that they will protect you until my return. Until then, you two will be the next leaders of this glorious Kingdom until I come back."

"But we don't want to be queens... we want to be with you."

"Listen Metallia, this isn't how I wanted to go, but I need you to know that I love you and Beryl. Now, once the battle begins I need you to take your sister to this building, this is where Al and Zoisite will be waiting, from there you will be moving to a new castle with a higher defense."

Metallia nods her head and got off the bed and walked to the door, but then turned around and lunged her body toward Kris while crying, "You dummy..."

Kris sat back up and held the crying Metallia, just outside the door was Al tearing up from hearing Kris telling Metallia whats going to happen.

"Just remember one thing Metallia, **Protect your sister until you can't fight anymore...**"

"_**As you see, you were a very loving and kind brother to his two sister."**_

"_So what you are trying to tell me is that both Queen Metallia and Beryl are my sisters?"_

"_**Yes, but there is more to you past you need to know..."**_

_**Kris's Past Act 2 (The Losing battle)**_

Today was the day that Price Kris was going to be captured by the Moon Kingdom and start his mission as a double agent. As the knights prepare for the upcoming battle, Kris,Al,Zoisite and his two sisters were near the castle dungeon.

"Girls, I want you to follow Al and Zoisite when the battle starts." said Kris

"Where are you going to be?" Asked Beryl

"I'm going be right behind you, I just have to get the other guards." said Kris as he held back any tears that was about to form in his eye.

"Okay." said Beryl with a big smile on her face as she hugs Kris. "Don't make us wait too long."

The Sound of war screaming and clashing swords rang out loud through the castle dungeon.

Kris told his sisters to run, once there was a somewhat good distance between the girls and Al and Zoisite, Kris yelled...

"Al, Zoisite!" Kris said as he took his sword out, "If things don't turn out as expected, you must fight me will everything you have... I might grow to be stronger after many years pass."

The two nodded and went after Kris's sisters. After the two guards were out of site, Kris closed the door and placed a special force field that no one could go through without a moon crystal or help from a spirit.

Once Kris activated the force field, he went on into the battle field to find Princess Serenity. " Be strong girls, I'm going to be away for a while... Zoisite... Al... take good care of them for me." Kris said as he located Serenity and engaged in battle.

"_**As you see, you went into battle knowing that you are ready to accept your fate. Even though you are slowly turning into a person of good, you will always have memories of being evil and once that moment arrive where you have to fight your own sisters, just remember that you loved both of them."**_

"_Wait! What do you mean by that? I know who I am, but that was the old me. I like being good, but I want to continue what I like to do best."_

"_**..."**_

"_Why does it feel like I'm being hugged?"_

"_**Just remember, I love you..."**_

The mysterious female voice disappeared and suddenly Kris heard another voice... it was Ami...

"Oh thank god you are alright." Ami cried as she continues to hug Kris as he is slowly waking up.

The other girls hears Ami and walks in the room to see Kris awake but not in the best condition. After a two hours later Kris was awake but he couldn't walk to talk that much. Serena and Mina watched over Kris while Ami explains the situation to both Rei and Lita.

"Kris wants to do what?" said Rei

"Yeah... Somehow we came here just in time." said Lita

"I know, but something is troubling me." said Ami

"What would that be?" asked Rei.

"What is Kris's real background story? Is he good or was he playing double agent the entire time?"

"What makes you think that Ami?" asked Lita

"Well, when I spoke with Spirit Chris, he was unclear of Kris's final mission as well. He did not know the full details."

"Spirit Chris could be playing us as a fool for all we know?" said Rei

"Even if he was, Spirit Chris really cares about Kris." said Ami

"So, what should we do?" asked Lita

"We could do two things," said Ami, "the first thing we could do is to get Kris out of this area and back to living near us. We could keep a good eye on him at all times. The second thing we could do is..." Ami sighed, " let him complete his mission at risk losing him and the crystal, which is at the moment damaged."

"How did his crystal get damaged?" asked Lita

"I guess I can explain that." Said Spirit Chris as he walked in to the room.

"Well, start explaining..." said Rei

"... well when Kris and I entered a portal to Crystal Tokyo, everything seemed okay until we heard a voice. For Kris, it was a familiar voice. Before we had a chance to react, we were attacked. Kris was stabbed in the chest nearly piercing the crystal but missing it by a few inches. The Attacker commanded me to go to my human form so I did in attempt to protect him. The Attacker lied and reached into the stab wound and chipped of a piece of the crystal, hence why the crystal is damaged..." explained Spirit Chris.

"Well that would explain the stab wound." said Lita

"So Ami, what are you going to do?" asked Spirit Chris

"I'm not sure... I'm not sure."

_**Whats going to happen next?**_

_**Will Ami make the right decision?**_

_**All questions shall be answered next Chapter...**_

_**and now a message from lilkris**_

"_Hello everyone, first off... I'm sorry that I haven't been posting any chapters within the last few months/year. Besides writers block I also have been busy with trying to get a job and also preparing for NANOWRIMO 2012, since last year was a failure. I will finish that story and posted it on sister site. Anyway while writing this chapter, I went through 5 plot changes thus rewriting this chapter. That would be the other reason why it took so long to post this chapter. As for the other story, KW:Anime Attorney, It might be some time until the next chapter is posted, I have to gather a lot of information to present the upcoming trial, Its going to be a very good chapter and I hope you'll read that story as well as my other ones."_

_Thank you for reading,_

_lilkris_


End file.
